The Lost Demigods
by Sandgod
Summary: The Lotus Hotel and Casino holds many in its influence, even demigods. One Mark Antony escapes and seeks vengence for the period of time taken from him.
1. Revelations

**HALT: I recomend reading the third book before reading this fan fiction, but that's just me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters. Common sense now that you think about it**

Who am I? WHERE am I? I don't really care to tell you the truth. This hotel and casino has every game known to man and hundreds that I'm sure don't exist. Craps, poker, you name it they got it. I've only been here for as long as I wanted to, but something feels odd. Three people came in and left very suddenly, they even turned down the platinum membership. They were having so much fun though, I'm really shocked that they left so soon. A while later (I lost track of time) two children left with a man in a suit. What were their names? Nico and Bianca, I don't know how I know them.

What kind of place is this? I looked around for the first time in... I don't know how long. People are wearing clothes from the 1920s, that went out of style over twenty years ago. This place is called the something Hotel and Casino, I don't remember... Lotus? That's right, the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a place my father told me to never go to unless in a time of need. It all comes flooding back to me; the second world war, the pact of the Big Three, and Camp Half-Blood. My name is Mark Antony Thompson, and I am a son of Hades.


	2. Paradise Lost

I have to get out of here. Who knows how long I've been trapped here, Chiron probably does. I have to find Gwendolyn though or I'll kill myself. Now where did that girl run off to? I ran through the casino yelling her name, looked around through the elevator, and continued yelling through the halls of the hotel portion. I ran into the door of our room to find it locked and I'm without my key.

"Gwen? Get your things we're leaving." I said through the door. Her voice, sweeter than sugar to my ears, delivered a heart sinking reply.

"No, I'm having to much fun here. Besides what's the worse that could happen?"

"You dare defy me?" I questioned with a voice more menacing than it has ever been. There was silence.

"Gwen? I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. Gwen? Darlin'?" I righted myself quickly, still no answer. Rage consumed me, they have taken the only thing that matters to me. My only reason for living was stolen from me by a _flower_.

"I WILL PERSONALY SEE THAT THE LOTUS CASINO BURNS TO THE GROUND!!!" I bellowed in rage, punching a hole through the wall. Her voice quietly came through the door.

"Mark just-just go if your going to be like this..." Gwendolyn's words stung my heart and burned my eyes. I ran with tears of anger streaming from my eyes and smashed everything I came into contact with; games, people, everything. Several bellhops tried to tame my rage, but I gave them a look so full of malice and loathing they practically turned to stone. I burst through the door snarling, a little girl with an ice cream cone stared at me.

"This isn't 1940." she said looking at my clothes. What the hell did she even mean, ever decent man had their hair slicked back and wore tweed jackets. Well except maybe poor Italians. Looking around I noticed that no one was wearing a thing like me. Even more shocking was the lack of cola ads, it's the official drink of America. I going to need some new clothes if I want to blend in, no matter how strange it may seem. There are so many stores with so many clothes I just don't know where to start. After stepping inside a store I was appalled to find so many pairs of jeans. Jeans! Any decent fellow wouldn't be caught dead wearing jeans! At least that used to be the case. Every where I look now there are people wearing jeans, I swallowed my pride and purchased a gray colored pair. The store really didn't have shirts that seemed to fit a child of Hades in this time period, so I went to a store that did. The color black lined the walls and ever one had piercings all over their face. I stood out like a sore thumb and rushed my shopping.

I'm beginning to notice the increasing lack of monsters around here. Just when I think it's safe a few hoodlums start harassing me in an alleyway.

"Well if it isn't Mark Antony. We thought you died along with the rest of your siblings." said the largest one, eight feet tall, showing a mess of rotted teeth.

"I thought today would be boring, but here are a couple of Laestrygonians to relieve me of my boredom." I replied with a sadistic grin. I pulled out twin swords, both a foot and a half long curved piece of Stygian iron. In a flash I had both of them inside the stomach of the leader, who coughed up blood before turning to sand and being absorbed by my blades. The others charged with terrifying roars. I let go of my blades and they jerked as a black chain uncoiled around my arms. Grabbing the chains, I slashed a deadly arc through the Laestrygonians.

"To easy." I noted as I sheathed my swords into my jacket. I need to contact Chiron, but where would I find a rainbow at this hour? As it turns out finding one is very easy and it's indoors to boot! I don't exactly like the sanitation levels of the sleazy motel I found out of the city, or the activities going on in the next room. I turned the shower on to it's hottest temperature and let the sun light hit the steam.

"O goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I said as I tossed a golden drachma into the rainbow,"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The image of Chiron's back side came into view.

"Hey." I called out. He turned around with a startled look, like he's seen a ghost. His expression relaxed, but a look of amazement remained.

"Mark? Is it really you Mark Antony? I haven't seen you in over sixty years." the centaur murmured.


	3. Cross Country Slaycation

**HALT: I recommend reading the fifth book before reading this fan fiction**

Sixty years? Sixty years of my life, my friends, and family gone just like that. I looked at the old centaur feeling about a million years older.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. Now I know that almost every one and everything I ever knew are dead and destroyed." I said tiredly. Chiron just looked at me with a look of concern, he always had unfathomable patience with these kinds of things.

"Shadow travel back to camp and I'll fill you in on all that has happened in your time away." He said acting like I was away for sixty days instead of years.

"I'll walk, I'm itching for a fight anyways." I replied, breaking the connection before he could respond. I took a shower to wash my hair style to oblivion, erasing a remnant of the forties. The grimy mirror reflected the black chains seared into my fore arms, a permanent reminder of my thirst for power. My swords were a gift from Hades, forged with the fire of burning souls. The chains were grafted to my flesh so I could never be disarmed, the blades vanished when not in use and always reappeared in my jacket or on my back if I wasn't wearing one. The blades are always connected to the chains so in the event that they were taken I could simply yank the chains to pull them back. They were custom made and my arms still hurt from the grafting process.

I left the bathroom to find a package on the bed. It was merely labeled "To Mark". Inside I found a canteen of nectar, a bag of ambrosia squares, a back pack, a book labeled "Urban Dictionary", and a note. The note read, "Mark,glad to hear you left the hotel. Tell Gwen I said hi, Eddie." I should mention Eddie is my brother and also a complete psychopath. I'm glad to see some things never change, but also worried that Eddie is roaming free. I flipped through the dictionary to sample the slang words for the twenty-first century. I looked at the back pack, sporty with oversized zippers. I felt around inside and hit a familiar switch. Celestial bronze wing frames unfolded from the sides as a leather membrane stretched between the bat-like configuration and pack. Tubes with foot supports shot out the bottom and the transformation was complete. I had my glider once again.

Gliding is different from flying I should mention. Zeus would have struck me down if I said it was a flier. A child of Hades can't fly unless they have a death wish, so that's why I _glide_. Really large distances. While flapping the bat shaped wings. I designed the glider with a few Athena and Hephaestus kids at camp. They won't mind if I claim it as my own. I looked at my new shirt, black with a skull crying blood, then put on a zippered hooded sweater even though it was ninety degrees outside. Just because my swords can vanish doesn't mean my chains can.

…

I made it to Death Valley by night fall and I have to admit that I was extremely bored with that achievement. It would have taken longer if any monsters attacked, but I guess attacking an extremely powerful demigod wasn't high on there to-do list. Luckily a few dozen skeletons rose from the dry, cracked ground. Skeletons rising from the ground can only mean one thing.

"Eddie you magnificent bastard. I thank you for providing me with these toys." I murmured with a smirk. I felt my swords materialize onto my hips, that's a first, but I'll use my favorite weapon. I fished a pen out of my pocket and with a click it expanded into a six foot tall Stygian iron staff. A four foot blade slid out the top of the staff and gleamed dully in the moon light. I grabbed a nub of iron sticking out almost my entire arms length away from my grip at the bottom and posed for an upward slash. Now when usually using a scythe you want a clean cut through the opposition. For me I shove the blade into their chest and slam them into the ground behind me. After smashing several skeletons to smithereens I wrapped up the skirmish with a quick slash to the ground opening a chasm beneath the remaining walking bones, returning them to the underworld. Well there goes my buzz.

…

Texas, the trigger happy state. The demigods here who aren't at Camp Half-blood mow down monsters with arrows and celestial bronze bullets. It also seems Eddie took the liberty to clear my path of any monsters, that bastard. Half way across the US of A and not a single monster. My decision of walking all the way was not in vain though. The Texan demigods informed me that the Great Prophecy has been fulfilled , which means I escaped at an appropriate time. I don't want to have to do the things I did before to stay alive, even though I'm older than the demigod of the prophecy. Eddie wasn't, unfortunately.

…

I was some where in Kentucky after a very exciting fight with a hydra. They always called me crazy for cutting off the heads until there were to many to count, but that's what the thrill of fighting one is all about. I was in Kentucky when this random girl with spiky hair and stormy eyes popped into my face.

"HI!" she said with an overstretched smile,"I'm Leila Hertz!" she stuck out her hand and I shook it. She started speaking about something or another but I wasn't paying attention. I felt something burn in my pocket. _No...It can't be..._ My hands shaking, I pulled out the dreaded scroll. "To Kill" was written in blood on it and after unrolling the scroll of loose leaf paper, fire burned names on it. "Leila Hertz, Daughter of Zeus." it said with scorched letters, an hourglass and white skull burned next to her name. Leila noticed the paper to and looked surprised, then angry.

"So after all these years you're back to kill me, eh?" she said with a growl, sparks dancing around her skin.

"I-I don't know why the paper returned-" I stammered before she interrupted me with a jolt of electricity, "Well if that's the way you want it." If it wasn't for the Curse of Achilles I probably wouldn't be standing after that attack. Leila spun a javelin around her lithe body and charged as I revealed my twin swords. I locked the point of her javelin just inches away from my chest and twisted her towards the ground. I slashed down, splitting her weapon in two while she kicked me into a tree. The chains uncoiled around my arms and wrapped around both a branch of a tree and Leila's legs. Using the branch like a pulley, I lifted her upside down above the ground.

"Don't make me do this..." I whispered softly, drawing closer. She spat in my face and with a single thrust, I pierced her heart. Skeletal hands broke through the ground and wrapped around Leila's limp figure, then she was in the underworld. THAT was what I had to do to survive. I had to kill all the plausible children of the Great Prophecy. Why the list still exists I don't know, but I intend to find out.

…

After that incident with Leila in Kentucky I decided to shadow travel to camp, as to avoid another confrontation. I should have been surprised by the dragon guarding the boundaries, the amount of cabins, and even Dionysus being there, but after what happened I was tired. I'm still tired, and upon reaching the Big House I blacked out.

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Mark, Eddie, Leila, and Gwendolyn. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


End file.
